


仍无答案

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: 男生炽热的气息离自己很近，贝克曼下意识地想要挣脱，却被牢牢地锢在原地。在很近的距离里，贝克曼看着男生转过脖子和自己面对面，眼睛笑得几乎全眯了起来，让整张脸看起来似乎更加年幼了起来。“我叫香克斯，是你同学，我们一个班一年多了。”贝克曼听见他认真的声音说着。“我第一次发现你这么有趣，而你是第一次发现有我这么个人，我们俩抵平了。现在开始要记住我哦，贝克曼。”贝克曼看着几片花瓣飘落在了男生的领口处，沉默着皱起了眉。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Kudos: 2





	仍无答案

**Author's Note:**

> 腐向。  
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯  
> 其它：因为正主在我心中太甜了，于是我又来酸爽了。这次想看个青春淡淡的忧伤……只是没想到随口嗨了一个脑洞，弄出来到这里居然才写了不到一半（捂脸）  
> 全篇已完结。  
> 设定参考了日本的体系，但是不是那么了解，所以请当成架空吧。  
> 总体都没那么严谨，就宽容地看待吧（〃ﾉωﾉ）  
> 预警：青春酸爽向。现代AU。人物见仁见智ooc。请确认接受再继续阅读哦（´-ω-｀）

1.  
其实贝克曼一直不太记得住别人的脸。  
幼儿园时期，贝克曼和园内小孩都跟着老师一起外出郊游，还不到人腰那么高的他跟着穿着白衬衫黑裙子的女老师参观了整个植物园以后，他排在队列的最末尾乖乖地按照秩序回到了巴士上。  
直到另一个小孩指着贝克曼的鼻子问“你怎么坐着我的位置”并且叫来了老师的时候，在老师的惊呼声中贝克曼才隐隐约约意识到了不对劲。  
然后接下来一阵在当时的小贝克曼还并不太明白的兵荒马乱后，总之最后他终于回到了自己班级的巴士。  
贝克曼坐在属于自己的座位上，仰头看着身边几乎一模一样的两个女老师抱着对方笑了起来。  
“下次不要乱跑了哦。”  
在两位女老师分开以后，留下来的那个女老师弯下身子轻轻地摸着贝克曼的头。  
“如果想单独去哪里要记得告诉老师哦。你一个人不见了，老师真的很担心。”  
“可是，我一直跟着老师您的啊。”贝克曼看着老师嘴角的笑容忽然变得僵硬起来。  
“在贝克曼看来，我和刚刚那位老师是一样的吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
老师抚摸着贝克曼的手顿住，然后那点让贝克曼其实很喜欢的温暖从头上离开了。他听见了老师微微的叹息。  
回去以后，就被父母带去医院的贝克曼在经历了一系列检查以后，得到了结论。  
是一个在很久以后都一直影响着他的结论。  
“这孩子大脑没什么问题，是完全健康的。但是可能就是对人不太感兴趣，他记不住人，不是因为大脑有缺陷，类似脸盲症什么的。一切都只是因为他完全没有兴趣而已。不过也不用太担心毕竟还小……”  
后面的话贝克曼倒是记得不太清楚了。  
唯独那一句话，就像是被小锤子凿在了石碑上似的，那句话也被刻在了贝克曼的心上。  
没有兴趣。  
没有兴趣。  
这孩子对一切都毫无兴趣。  
贝克曼确实一直对一切都毫无兴趣地活到了现在。比如眼前这个人，他也真的毫无兴趣。  
“同学，你真的不认识我吗？”  
打断贝克曼回忆的男生正冲贝克曼挥动着左手。  
贝克曼紧抿着嘴唇视线落到了对方身上。黑色的制服外套敞开着，和规规矩矩把衬衣领子最上面的扣子都牢牢扣好的贝克曼相反，男生里面的白色衬衣几乎只扣到了中间的位置。  
可能因为时常运动，被晒成小麦色的肌肤随着他不断挥动的手若隐若现地展现出来。  
袖子的长度随意挽到手肘处，明明是个学生，但是规整的学生制服却被他穿出来一副不修边幅却又带点洒脱的感觉。  
“这位同学，你真的不认识我吗？”  
张狂的问题被男生带着笑意问出来，贝克曼却没有任何觉得不舒服的地方。  
这一点贝克曼自己也觉得很奇怪。  
眼前这个男生就是有这种奇怪的魅力，很难令人讨厌。  
男生挠了挠一头鲜艳的红头发，杏仁型的眼睛很好看，就算是一向记不住别人样貌的贝克曼也必须承认男生有着一副好看的五官。  
贝克曼又看了一眼那头比自己脚下花瓣的绯红还要耀眼的多的红发，没道理自己见过却不记得。  
是来找茬的吗？  
“不认识。”  
贝克曼摇了摇头，看着对方的眼神里露出来一些惊讶，惊讶很快又变成了笑意。  
不，贝克曼改变了想法，这个人是真的在确认自己认不认识他。  
“那好吧，”男生叹了口气，举了举右手的扫帚在地上划拉了几下，试图给贝克曼一点提示，“你现在有点头绪了么？”  
贝克曼看了一眼自己的脚下，从头顶树上不断飘落下的花瓣打着璇儿落到了c班的清洁区上，给刚刚扫过的区域增加了新的垃圾。  
“我知道了。”  
贝克曼几不可见地点点头，“这里是我们班级的清洁区，同学你应该是找错地方了。”  
刚升入高二年级，按照规定每个班级每年都会更换一次清洁区，眼前这位同学应该还不太熟悉而弄错了地方。  
贝克曼用自己手里的扫把指了指不远处，好心地提示道：“可能你们班的区域在那边。你去那边找找你的同学们吧。”  
“……你在说真的吗？”  
贝克曼看着微微歪头看自己的男生，也不由自主地跟着微微歪了歪头。  
“……怎么了？”  
男生很大的眼睛有一瞬间像找到了好玩的猎物的猫一样眯了起来，下一秒他跳起来搂着贝克曼的脖子大声地笑了起来。  
“你真有意思……哈哈哈哈哈，贝克曼。”男生边笑边捂着肚子，在似乎笑得踹不过气来以后才终于停下。  
男生炽热的气息离自己很近，贝克曼下意识地想要挣脱，却被牢牢地锢在原地。  
在很近的距离里，贝克曼看着男生转过脖子和自己面对面，眼睛笑得几乎全眯了起来，让整张脸看起来似乎更加年幼了起来。  
“我叫香克斯，是你同学，我们一个班一年多了。”  
贝克曼听见他认真的声音说着。  
“我第一次发现你这么有趣，而你是第一次发现有我这么个人，我们俩抵平了。现在开始要记住我哦，贝克曼。”  
贝克曼看着几片花瓣飘落在了男生的领口处，沉默着皱起了眉。

* * *

2.  
讲台上的老师正在口若悬河。  
而一颗有着鲜艳发色的脑袋也正在第二排的位置上刺眼地彰显着它不可忽视的存在感。  
贝克曼皱眉收回视线，他用胳膊戳了戳身边的人，一张小纸条从桌上悄悄递了过去。  
很快纸条又被悄悄地推了回来。  
瞪着上面的字，贝克曼迷惑地看了一眼，又看了看前面那颗红脑袋。  
自从前两天相遇以后，贝克曼确实忽然意识到了自己班级上原来还有这么一个人。  
原来并不是恶作剧，香克斯确实是自己的同学。  
很奇怪以前居然没有注意到他，明明顶着那头鲜艳的红发任谁都不会忘记的。  
“你居然不认识他？”  
下课铃一响，正在收拾东西准备回家的贝克曼被身边凑过来的亚索普打断了行动。  
“贝克曼，你怎么会对我们学校的风云人物都毫无认知啊？”  
亚索普压低声音，一副在传递秘密情报的特工模样。  
“香克斯，高一刚入校就和隔壁学校的有名团伙打了一架的男人，一个单挑二十个，并且——毫发无伤地赢了。最后还大摇大摆地放话，要是有人再敢欺负我们学校的人就让他们彻底地从世界上消失掉。从此一战成名，人送外号’红发’。”  
贝克曼看了一眼已经从座位上站了起来正伸着懒腰的香克斯，白色衬衫下的身体看起来纤细修长。  
那样的身体居然存在那么恐怖的战斗力吗？  
“……你是说真的吗？”贝克曼看着身边的好友，梳着一头雷鬼头的亚索普是贝克曼至今为止唯一的好友。  
他很信任亚索普，所以他的这句话并不是疑问，更多的是一种惊讶。  
亚索普完全明白贝克曼的震惊，挑起嘴角，接着说道：“他之所以是风云人物当然不止是因为他是个不良少年，最主要的是他的成绩几乎好到令人嫉妒，过去一年考试几乎从来没有掉出过年纪前十，十分有潜力冲击最好的国立大学。”  
“有礼貌又好学，是老师眼里的宠儿，性格好又开朗，所以朋友也非常多，一直稳居年纪第一的鹰眼据说也是他的好朋友。”  
“还有！”  
亚索普简直像是香克斯的崇拜者一样兴奋。  
“好看的脸蛋加上对女孩子们很有风度，所以理所当然在女生里面也十分有人气，前一段时间的情人节他一个人的储物箱几乎被巧克力塞爆了。”  
这下贝克曼明白了为什么香克斯会那么震撼于自己不认识他了。  
这简直就是学生中的人气王，居然会有人不认识自己，而且那个人还是自己的同班同学，对于香克斯来说这可能真的很有趣。  
但对于自己来说，只有困惑。  
很麻烦。  
总觉得很麻烦。那个男人就像龙卷风一样，有着席卷身边所有一切事物与人的能力。  
躲开麻烦最好的方法当然就是在麻烦惹上自己之前赶紧避开。  
贝克曼又瞥了一眼单手撑着桌子从座位上轻巧翻出去的香克斯，他收回目光继续往书包里装课本。  
“虽然知道你一向记不住人，不过就连你都开始感兴趣了，看来红发的传说又要加上一条了。”  
亚索普拉住已经默默收拾好了站起来准备离开的贝克曼的衣角，开始迅速地往自己背包胡乱塞着东西，“……哎，你等我一下。”  
和亚索普从后门离开的时候，贝克曼的视线边角里香克斯正靠在阳台上，那样子就像王靠着自己的宝座一样自在。  
他似乎注意到了贝克曼，冲着贝克曼挥了挥手，又转过头接着和身边的人说起话来。  
似乎被突如其来的打招呼惊吓到了一样，贝克曼的心脏忽然快速地跳动了起来。  
也许是因为自己没想到香克斯居然还没离开吧。  
目光从正在和身边人交谈着的香克斯身上迅速掠过，贝克曼冲着亚索普向另一个方向偏了偏头示意，选择了和往常相反的方向离开。

* * *

3.  
贝克曼担心的事情并没有发生，香克斯并没有一直纠缠过来。好像红发少年突然和自己打招呼的事情不过是一个短暂的幻觉一样。  
永远坐在属于优等生们所钟爱的前三排位置的香克斯，和永远坐在别名“差生们的回收站”的最后两排的贝克曼，横在他们之间的距离就像是固定的成绩差距一样。  
彼此的界限早已经被划分地一清二楚。  
贝克曼依旧每天无所事事的打开课本，关上课本，然后继续迷迷糊糊地盯着课本。老师的话从来没有进过他的耳朵。  
因为他没有兴趣。  
他不止是对人的脸没有兴趣，也不止是对人不感兴趣，几乎所有的一切对他来说都是无聊的存在，就连课本上的知识也是如此。  
甚至有一天到最后一节课结束，和往常一样往书包里收拾今天的课本的时候，贝克曼才发现原来今天一整天自己的桌面上居然都只放着同一本国文课本。  
“我们学校的老师真的很尊重学生的个人自由。”  
贝克曼看着旁边梳着雷鬼头却又换了一个发色的亚索普难得的感叹了一句。  
只要不惹事，这所高中的老师几乎采取“放任自流”法，管你梳着什么发型或者又留着什么发色，那都是你的自由。  
所以香克斯的头发也是染的吗？那个鲜艳的红色？  
奇怪的想法忽然蹦到了贝克曼的脑海，下一秒贝克曼皱起了眉，他很不适应这种违和的感觉。这还是第一次他主动想要了解别人的事情。  
“贝克曼，你最近成绩真的掉的很厉害啊。”  
亚索普撑着下巴看他，眼神里难得有点担忧，“你这样下去真的好吗？我记得入学时你在班上也在前十的吧。”  
贝克曼仔细地回忆了一下才回答道：“入学开始我就没学过了，应该还好吧，虽然现在我也挺差的……但是总不至于掉到倒数第一吧。”  
“……”亚索普一瞬间被这种坦然的态度弄得语塞，“喂喂，我记得中学时你好像全年级前几十名的啊，你现在这样真的没有一点不甘心吗？”  
“嗯，没有。”贝克曼叹了口气，“那时候觉得学习比较有意思，不知道为什么升学以后就没兴趣了。”  
“你真是个怪人，什么都没兴趣。”  
不愧是贝克曼唯一的朋友，从贝克曼微微皱眉的表情亚索普已经看出来了他的厌倦，迅速地结束了话题。  
“好了，你自己开心就行。我也不多管闲事了。”  
从教室前门进出的香克斯和向来只走后门的贝克曼依旧几乎没碰过面。  
时间一来二去就在贝克曼的迷迷糊糊中迅速过去，当进入最后一个学年，几乎所有的氛围一下都变得紧张起来。  
每个人的脚步都开始变得匆匆忙忙，连一向喜欢放任自流的老师也进入了“备战”状态。  
第一次全校模拟考试后，老师表示为了给各位同学来一个十分有冲击感的提醒，他决定当着全班的面将每一位同学的成绩都以极其响亮的声音朗读出来。  
目的在于力求做到让成绩好的同学倍感光荣 ，成绩差的同学也倍感羞耻。  
当然贝克曼没有羞耻。  
但他依然很震惊。  
也许是世界上真的有“话出必应”这种事情。  
四十五名同学中他的名字是最后一个被念出来，也不知道是不是因为到了最后一名，就连老师的声音都变得有气无力起来。  
老师很快地将贝克曼的名字带了过去，只是在念完分数结尾的时候才用眼神懒懒地扫了一眼贝克曼。  
像贝克曼这种既不打架惹事，也不喜欢说话扰乱纪律的学生，存在感就和他的成绩一样低到让人可以完全忽视，既然没有存在感那就也不需要过多关注。  
结束“公开处刑”以后，老师迅速地开始讲起了考试总结。  
贝克曼没听，他还沉浸在“自己居然是倒数第一的”的震惊中。  
“贝克曼，给你的。”  
前桌的同学接着假装借笔的样子回头迅速地往贝克曼的桌上放了一个小纸团。  
看着旁边因为好奇立马偷偷凑过来的亚索普，贝克曼和他一样惊讶，这惊讶不亚于他知道自己是倒数第一的惊讶。  
谁会给他写纸条呢？  
他唯一的朋友，或者这所学校里唯一的熟人就正坐在他的身边，同时还探着脑袋好奇地瞅着他打开纸团的手。  
【真的很可惜。  
我仔细听了听，虽然你的其他科目成绩不是很好，但是你的国文却几乎是满分，那么难的国文你居然可以拿那么高的分，真的很厉害。  
如果可以的话，我可以帮你补习你其他几科不好的科目，你愿意吗？】字体写得很狂放，但是看起来却不杂乱，每个字都整齐地排列在白纸上，给人的感觉就和末尾那个落款的名字一样，张扬而洒脱。  
亚索普的眼神落在末尾的那几个组合成“香克斯”的字符上，压低了声音。  
“全班第一主动要帮你补课？你们什么时候熟悉的，这也太好了吧？”  
贝克曼沉默了一会，随便翻了一页课本，拿着笔刷刷写了几笔。  
“他考了多少？”  
看来也是十分熟悉平时尽量不说话的贝克曼的行为模式，亚索普自然地看了一眼课本上贝克曼传递给自己的信息。  
“你刚刚没听吗，全本第一，年级十二，对他来说不算好。”  
“不过对你……对咱俩来说，”成绩只比贝克曼好了一点点的亚索普想起来了自己的境况，他乖乖地改口，“他简直和我们不像是同一种族的，你快答应啊，让我也好好借鉴借鉴优等生的笔记……哎你干嘛……”  
在亚索普努力压抑才不至于发出太大的惊讶声中，贝克曼把香克斯给的小纸条揉成了一团。  
他微微扬手，纸团正确地落到了就在他们身后不远的垃圾桶里。  
伴随着亚索普十分遗憾的叹息声，贝克曼抿着嘴没有说话。  
第一名给最后一名补课什么的……听起来就很好笑。  
这种无聊的笑话，还是不要开得好。

* * *

4.  
香克斯不是一个容易放弃的人。  
他大概就是那种想要什么就能得到什么的人。有些人的人生就是有求必应的顺利人生。  
贝克曼看着撑着手站在自己座位前的香克斯皱起了眉头。  
香克斯似乎完全没有在意其他同学对他们投来的好奇的眼神，他只是专注地看着贝克曼笑嘻嘻地重复了一遍刚刚说的话。  
“你的电子邮箱给我。”  
“为什么？”  
贝克曼的语速算得上很急了，真的很想快点结束这种莫名的对话。  
为什么上课的铃声还没有响，总是眨眼就消失的课间休息时间这会儿偏偏又如此漫长？  
“我国文不好，我想要你的邮箱向你请教一些问题，我觉得同学间互相帮助一下是理所当然的，对吧？”  
贝克曼仰头看着低头看着自己的男生，明明带着笑意的声音听起来很开朗，但是眼睛却坚定的丝毫不容许人拒绝。  
简直像是看准猎物的豹子一样，不叼回自己眼前的猎物他绝不会放弃。  
然而贝克曼最不喜欢的也正是这种被人统摄的感觉。  
他摇了摇头，“不。”  
“你真固执。”香克斯丝毫没有任何动摇，半个身子都趴在了贝克曼的桌子上。  
他撑着头歪头的样子简直像是在撒娇似的，奇怪的是明明是个男生，这种故作可爱的感觉却并不让贝克曼觉得恶心。  
贝克曼用脚蹬地让自己的椅子往后退远了一点，只要等到上课的铃声响起就好了。  
“那我告诉你吧。”  
还未正式开始僵持就被迅速打破，亚索普迅速地掏出手机，在贝克曼根本没有反应过来之前就已经飞速地念了一串数字。  
十几位的数字被亚索普以几乎听不清的速度从嘴里吐出来，速度快到贝克曼的耳朵根本没有抓住任何信息。  
“好了，我给告诉你了，香克斯，我只说一遍，没记住的话那就是你没诚意……”亚索普把手机塞回了裤兜。  
贝克曼松了口气，看来亚索普还是站在他这边的。  
“谢谢你，我知道了。”香克斯从课桌上起来站直了身体，露出一个笑容。  
“等等……”亚索普嘴边恶作剧的笑容僵硬了起来，“你记住了？”  
他惊讶的声音简直和贝克曼内心的声音重叠到了一起。多谢这个话多的朋友，大部分时候贝克曼能保持沉默而不用说话真的全靠了这位喜怒皆形于色的好友。  
香克斯的笑容落在贝克曼的眼里可以说得上是极其自信，他用几乎和亚索普一样的语速和声调重复一遍。这一次贝克曼的耳朵准确地抓住了熟悉的信息，一字没差，那正是他的邮箱地址。  
香克斯冲着贝克曼和愣神中的亚索普挥了挥手，笑眯眯地转身走开了。  
他到底要干什么。  
为什么这个时候又来招惹自己，看着那颗顶着发尾不断跳跃着的红色脑袋，贝克曼陷入了迷惑。  
难道上一次故意的炫耀没有得到反馈所以刻意再来一次吗？  
“不管怎么样，”贝克曼把椅子拉回原位，看着还在默默念叨着“天才真可怕”的好友叹了口气，“刚刚那下应该也满足了吧。”  
不敢打开邮箱，却又想打开邮箱。  
躺在床上对着发着光的手机界面，贝克曼舔了舔唇。  
他现在简直是就是在钓鱼的人，看着附在水面上的浮标焦急地等待着上钩的鱼儿。  
也许鱼儿已经上钩，也许永远不会有鱼儿上钩。  
他是不是该拿起自己的钓竿确认一下，吊钩上究竟挂着的是鱼儿还是自己垂下的饵？  
可……明明被钓上去的人是自己才对。  
贝克曼要很久以后才知道现在这种心情是他人生第一次感受到的某种情绪，而这种情绪对于现在他来说来得还太过突然，以至于年轻的贝克曼少年完全没有反应过来。  
而现在，打断了他继续探究这种心情的是新来的一封电子邮件。一封陌生邮件。  
除了为数不多的几位朋友会发来邮件以外，会发来陌生邮件的可能性也就只有垃圾信息或者诈骗类信息了。  
但是这一次贝克曼就算不打开他似乎也已经知道了对方是谁。  
手指很快地点开了“阅读”键，信息从屏幕上落入贝克曼的眼帘。  
【贝克曼：  
你好。  
很开心用这种方式和你沟通，聊天。  
我的国文水平真的很糟糕，是真心希望可以得到你的帮助。  
你是怎么做到可以得到那么优秀的分数呢？  
如果可以的话，请一定要教教我，很期待你的回信。  
香克斯。】  
十分礼貌的用语，系统自带的字体规整而又整洁。与纸条上随性洒脱的感觉完全不同，似乎收敛起耀眼的锋芒以后，那双藏着坚定信念的眸子在贝克曼的脑海就变得温和而又清澈起来。  
这种形象也意外地完全不违和。  
贝克曼的手指迅速地移动起来。不知道为什么，当不再面对面以后，明明只是透过冷冰冰的屏幕，贝克曼却仿佛觉得离对方更靠近了一点。  
一直隐藏的自己也似乎可以更随意地展现了出来。  
发送键点过去以后，很快又收到了回信。  
【贝克曼：  
谢谢你分享给我的知识。  
但是这些经验我目前并没有办法完全掌握，我会在接下里的学习力努力掌握。  
如果还有其他问题，我会多多向你请假的。  
所以为了报答你，如果你有任何不懂的问题，你也可以随时问我。  
同学之间就是要互相帮助不是吗？｛笑脸｝香克斯】  
香克斯似乎很注重邮件的礼仪，贝克曼握着手机的手指微微动了动。也许香克斯的家庭是一个很优渥的家庭，很注重对细节的教育。  
但是这和自己也没有关系。  
邮件的内容和前几天香克斯给自己的纸条内容很相似，只是这一次香克斯似乎顾及到了自己的自尊。  
能看出来香克斯是一个很细心的人，在乎别人的尊严，也很尊重别人。  
但是为什么是自己？不，也许不止是自己。可能看似张扬的香克斯实际上心思非常细腻。  
贝克曼忽然明白了亚索普说的“香克斯是整个学校里受欢迎的人之一”的根据从何而来了。  
这样的人，确实有吸引着所有人的魅力。  
但是……也和自己没关系。  
屏幕右上角的时间已经快接近二十四点，贝克曼看了一眼窗外，天上的繁星已经被乌云遮住了，明明是四月了，但空气中的凉意似乎仍然有点刺骨。  
按下电源键，把黑屏的手机放到了枕头边上，将脑袋深深地埋在了被子里以后贝克曼闭上了眼睛。  
他已经给了香克斯想要的回应了，应该没有然后了吧。

* * *

5.  
邮件的来往并没有被单方面的结束掉，依旧顽强地以一种极低的频率在香克斯和贝克曼之间保持着存活状态。  
看到了提示收到陌生人来信的屏幕贝克曼也不会再感到惊讶。  
出于某种不知名的执着，贝克曼并不想把对方的邮箱存在自己的手机上。尽管他的大脑已经完全记住了香克斯的邮箱地址。  
在以学习为主日常为辅的聊天中，只要收到来信贝克曼也一定会回复。  
邮件的沟通似乎让彼此的距离变得近了很多，但是与此相对的，贝克曼也从来抓不住香克斯给自己发送邮件的契机是什么。  
什么时候会发过来，什么时候会回自己信息，从来没有过规律。  
而在与虚拟距离相对的现实距离中，只要稍微坐直一点，班级中身高算是中等偏上的贝克曼就能清晰地看到那个坐在最前面的背影。  
白衬衫松松垮垮贴在瘦削的身体上，鲜艳的红发随着本人的动作不断在空中跳跃中，香克斯正侧着头和同桌说着什么。  
就算只是远远的背影，贝克曼也几乎想象出香克斯现在的表情和声音。  
这也是很奇怪的事情，明明他还不是不太记得香克斯的五官，但是偏偏却又能想象出他说话的神色。  
这种感觉就像香克斯的身后有着刺眼的太阳光一样，他就站在灿烂的光芒中央，虽然看不清他的表情，却又能感觉到他的活力与开朗。  
贝克曼将远眺的视线落到了眼前，桌子上摆放的纸上写着“升学志愿书”。  
时间已经到了要选择毕业以后该走向哪条道路的时候。在纸上写下自己的目标，然后朝着它奋斗。这是大部分学生该做的事情。  
但是贝克曼却没有兴趣。他对升学没有兴趣。  
从小到大贝克曼的父母对他唯一的希望就是希望自己的儿子能努力活下去，尽管怀疑父母是不是对他的健康状态产生了什么奇怪的误解，不过贝克曼也并没有打算纠正。  
虽然家境一般，但父母都有工作，老了也会收到不错的退休金。只要不出意外，贝克曼只要可以找到一份工作养活自己，基本上没有什么外界的压力。  
“你可真好啊。”  
亚索普在知道贝克曼的情况以后发出了羡慕的感叹。  
好友头疼地把笔随意丢在课桌上，凑近贝克曼叹了口气，“不过，你以后有什么打算啊？”  
贝克曼没说话，只是看着手机上新收到的邮件。  
就在同一时间坐在同一间屋子里的香克斯发了邮件给他。  
贝克曼瞟了一眼离自己座位最远的地方，香克斯仍坐在座位上，不过低着头，贝克曼看不清他在做什么。  
邮件里的话也十分简单，和亚索普问他的一样。  
【贝克曼：  
要考虑以后的路了。  
贝克曼以后打算走什么样的路呢？  
香克斯。】  
贝克曼犹豫了一会，他给亚索普的回答与给香克斯的邮件一样。  
【不知道，没想好。到时候再说吧。】对这个回答并没有任何惊奇的亚索普“哦”了一声，回到自己座位上。  
“也是，确实是你的风格。到时候再想吧，反正你对什么都不感兴趣嘛。”  
贝克曼还没有说话，就被立刻收到的回信吸引了注意力。回信来的很快，看来香克斯现在应该正用着手机。  
【贝克曼：  
还没想好吗？  
我觉得你一直很优秀，很有潜力，如果有什么想做的事情，你一定能实现的。  
可以多想想看哦，很期待你以后的人生。  
香克斯】  
对什么都没有兴趣的人的未来有什么可期待的呢？  
贝克曼想不清楚也找不到答案。  
他点下删除键，和往常一样将每一封和香克斯聊过的邮件都扔到了垃圾箱里再彻底删除掉。  
把手机放回口袋里，贝克曼拿着笔，一笔一划慢悠悠地在纸上写下来了自己的“未来选择。”  
没有升学打算。

* * *

6.  
紧张的升学考试在一片紧张的氛围中结束，丝毫不觉得紧张的贝克曼拎着背包悠悠闲闲地回了家。  
不用再去学校，只需要等待成绩的这一段时间对于大部分普通学生来说确实是很难熬的时间。  
毕竟在贝克曼读书的这个小城市里，很少有学生的家庭经济基础可以支撑他们继续去私立大学求学。  
而竞争倍加激烈的国立大学之后还有几次筛选的考试，有所期待的学生们都依旧丝毫不松懈地在努力学习。  
贝克曼的手机也没有再收到来自香克斯的邮件。  
也许香克斯也正在努力着。以他的优秀来说，可能十分有希望冲击最好的国立大学。如果成功，就算离校，以后也一定会成为自己高中的传说吧。  
亚索普也在努力读书中，这位好友意外地对上大学很有欲望。  
总之因为失去了唯一一位的好友陪伴，书架上摆着的漫画书与小说被贝克曼重温到一半的时候，考试的结果才终于慢吞吞地出来了。  
贝克曼迎来了毕业前的最后一次返校。  
虽然到处都充满了离愁的悲伤，对贝克曼来说更悲伤的是亚索普因为生病而没能返校。  
最后一次返校也没有见面，也许以后真的很难再有机会碰面了。  
青春消失得好像太快，尽管其实还不太知道到底失去了什么，贝克曼还是看着自己身边空荡荡的座位叹了口气。  
“怎么样？你拿到心仪的录取书了吗？”  
香克斯在贝克曼震惊的眼神中轻车熟路地跳上了亚索普的桌子坐着，一只手自然地敲了敲桌面，那节奏敲得贝克曼心跟着直跳。  
又来了，心跳又一次飞快地加速跳动起来。  
“怎么了？没考上啊？”香克斯笑着的时候大大的眼睛会不自觉地地眯起来，这个小习惯总是显得他过份亲和……或者年幼。  
贝克曼微微抬头看着眼前的人点了点头，“嗯，没考上。”  
香克斯愣了一下，“那私立呢？你有要去的大学吗？”  
贝克曼摇摇头，“没有。”  
“你呢？”贝克曼接着问道，视线落到香克斯停下敲击的手指上，纤细、修长以及骨骼分明，皮肤是典型的男生会有的褐色，但是很好看。  
香克斯没回答只是从桌子上轻轻一跃，稳稳落到地上。  
他用手指挠了挠脑袋，贝克曼知道这也是香克斯的小习惯之一。  
“恭喜我们都迎来毕业啦。不过也很遗憾，以后我们就不到面了。”香克斯的笑容变得淡淡的，贝克曼看不懂这个笑容的意思。  
“嗯，很遗憾。”贝克曼附和着说。  
这是真心的。尽管他们在同一间教室里照面的次数少到连贝克曼自己都能清晰地数出来，但是再也见不到面确实更加令人遗憾。  
贝克曼冲香克斯露出一个真心的笑容，“谢谢你一直帮我补习。”  
一直以来都是主动靠近贝克曼的香克斯似乎完全没料到贝克曼居然会破天荒地主动道谢，惊喜从他的眼里快速地溢了上来，但刚张开嘴还没说话就被突然传来的声音打断了。  
“喂，香克斯——！磨磨蹭蹭干什么呢，快点过来，我们还有事！”  
站在教室门口冲香克斯喊着的是一个黑头发的男生，他身边还站了其他几个人，都是贝克曼没有印象的面孔。  
根据贝克曼的经验，这几位应该和自己不是一个班的同学。  
贝克曼和香克斯对望了一眼，香克斯似乎想说什么，他张张嘴到最后还是合上了嘴巴，又眯着眼睛笑了笑。  
他和贝克曼做了个“再见”的动作，转身朝门口跑去。  
耀眼的红色很快就消失在了贝克曼的视线范围内，贝克曼再看了一眼亚索普的座位。  
刚刚有人来过的痕迹已经完全消失了，倒似乎反而莫名地比起刚刚越发空荡荡了起来。  
就像贝克曼的心似的，空落落的，轻飘飘的，似乎缺了点什么。

* * *

7.  
“你要去补习班！？”  
贝克曼捧着饭碗在父母震惊的眼神中点了点头，也许再念一年，试试看考大学也是件不错的尝试。他难得地好像有了一点执着。  
“你有想去的学校吗？”贝克曼的母亲温柔地问着，眼神里带着好奇。她正试图弄懂十几年来几乎不曾表露出有所欲望的儿子的想法。  
只有很短的一瞬间，张扬的红色从贝克曼脑子划过，然后又变成了穿着白衬衫的背影。  
“……想去国立大学。”最后一丝理智让贝克曼把“最好的国立大学”中肯定会让母亲更吃惊地几个字吞了下去。  
母亲疑惑地停下了给贝克曼夹菜的手，“嗯？”  
贝克曼闭着嘴，他没有合适又可靠的理由来说服父母，因为这个突然出现的念头连他自己都摸不清原因。自己都不曾了解和明白的冲动，怎么能让别人明白？  
“不管什么原因，如果你想去，那就加油吧。”  
父亲在母亲投向自己的的眼神中淡定地喝了一口汤，给贝克曼的请求做出了回答。  
“只要你想做的，就都去尝试看看吧。”  
虽然得到了许可，但是补习的日程并没有那么快开始。在对为数不多的几所培训学校调研以后，贝克曼选择了一所相对有经验的学校。  
和老师进行过商谈以后，明确地告知了自己的境况以后，老师表示需要对贝克曼的成绩作出相应的分析，这也是学校对学生负责任的表现。  
所以课程会在分析完的一周后正式开始，到时候请贝克曼准时前来参加课程。  
看到老师桌子上已经排好了下下周开课的日程表，贝克曼觉得这位老师大概用同样的借口对无数个学生这么说过。  
贝克曼并没有拆穿老师谎言的欲望。他默默地付完钱，回到家之后和父母说清楚了情况。  
他顺便告诉父母打算趁这一周的空隙时间去远在另一个城市的爷爷家，想要探望一下很久不见的老人。  
和往常每一次一样，父母依旧没有任何反对。  
坐上夜行巴士的时候，贝克曼选择了靠窗户的位置。  
不断飞速行驶在道路上的巴士摇摇晃晃，从拉上的窗帘缝隙里勉强挤进来的光微微地照亮着车厢里面，大多数人都已经靠在椅背上昏昏沉沉地睡着。  
手机振动提示收到讯息的时候，贝克曼正带着耳机想要听几首音乐帮助入眠。  
模糊的睡意被贝克曼抛之脑后，点亮屏幕的那瞬间贝克曼的心又快速地跳动起来。  
这种感觉他只在和某个人有关的时候感受过。  
手机振动的原因很简单，它收到了一封陌生而熟悉的邮件。  
陌生的发件人没有被记录在通讯录，但邮箱地址却又熟悉到贝克曼几乎可以倒着背下来。  
寂静的空气中似乎都能听到自己变大的心跳声，手指也因为不安而颤抖起来，贝克曼长呼了一口气，点开了邮件。  
【贝克曼：  
听说你决定要再读一年，这一次要加油啊。  
如果是你的话，肯定会成功的。  
加油{笑｝  
香克斯】  
和记忆中的一样，是香克斯的邮件。  
还是同本人给人的感觉依然不太匹配的语言风格，也还是十分谦逊温和的语气。  
尽管不知道香克斯是从哪里知道了自己的近况，但喜悦的心情确实是像夏日的暴雨一样从天而降。  
贝克曼的笑容才刚刚扬起，屏幕上又显示了收到了一封新的邮件。  
贝克曼的手指快速地点开阅读键。  
【ps：  
对啦，刚刚忘记说了，我也要去补习。  
接下来一年我们一起加油吧。  
而且我刚好和你是同一所学校，希望我们再一次同班做同学啊。】贝克曼的回复快地简直像是提前设定的一样，手指头有着自我意识一样点了发送键。  
【贝克曼：  
嗯。是啊没错。  
你最近都在家里努力学习吗？  
香克斯】  
贝克曼简短做出了回复，立刻又收到了回信。彼此的速度简直快得像是在用聊天工具而不是邮件一样。  
【贝克曼：  
哇！  
太巧了！我正好也在这里，这边很好玩的。  
希望你爷爷身体健康，也希望你玩得愉快。  
香克斯】  
“那我们要约着见个面吗……”  
在屏幕上灵巧着快速移动的手指忽然顿住。  
贝克曼看着几乎是下意识被打出来的讯息皱起了眉，又看了一遍香克斯的信息以后，握着手机的手轻轻地放在了膝盖上。  
这时候贝克曼才发现原来掌心里溢满了汗水。  
他掀开一点窗帘，路边散发着微弱光芒的路灯飞快地从视野中一盏一盏掠过。  
就像虚无缥缈的幻影一样，他的眼睛没有办法准确地捕捉到任何一盏灯。  
也不知过了多久，等到炙热的手心已经彻底凉下来以后，贝克曼才又将屏幕上的字一个个删掉。  
爷爷所在的那个城市挺大的，如果专门约着碰面的话香克斯会觉得很麻烦吧。  
还是……还是别麻烦了。

* * *

8.  
冬日的雨仍然淅淅沥沥地下着，寒气笼罩着一切事物。贝克曼将手里的长柄伞放到了博物馆的前台放置处，从钱包里取出爷爷给的提前买好的观览票递给了前台处的工作人员。  
仿佛为了衬托贝克曼学业的失败一样，从踏入C市开始天色就没有亮过，灰蒙蒙的一片罩在人的脑袋上。  
连续几天都将自己包裹在毛茸茸的毯子里，自认为享受着温暖过得十分惬意的贝克曼最终被爷爷强行要求出了门。  
“这所有名的博物馆这几天刚好是开馆纪念日，只要提前预约就可以免费，爷爷帮你弄好了，你去吧。”  
拿着工作人员给的行李寄存牌，贝克曼叹了口气走进了博物馆。说实话他们家族的男人这默默行事而又不容他人反驳的性子真是一脉相承。  
这家博物馆实际上贝克曼每一次来看望爷爷的时候他都会来这里。  
直接乘电梯到达了顶楼的贝克曼走出电梯，穿过一小段走廊踏进幽静的展厅入口处。  
除顶楼以外的以下六层展厅都以展览古代文物和文献为主，唯独顶层这个小展厅是为了这次纪念日特别设立的。  
可能以这座城市近五十年来发展为主突然附加的小展厅并不那么吸引人，也许又可能是因为天气寒冷出门的人太少，贝克曼享受着几乎一人独包整层楼的快感，一个人慢悠悠地仔细欣赏了整个展厅。  
“下大雨了啊。”  
不知过去多久，欣赏完了展厅的贝克曼坐在了入口处的长椅上看向窗外。  
噼里啪啦的大雨敲击着窗户，明明才下午三点，透过水雾模糊的玻璃隐隐看到的外面已经是一片灰暗。  
贝克曼叹口气，离闭馆时间还早，看来也只能在这里再等待一下，顺便祈祷雨势可以变小起来吧。  
他百无聊赖打量着小小的入口休息处，眼神中途停下来。贝克曼站起来走近像吧台一样的高桌，一只手翻开了桌上的名册。  
虽然是博物馆是为了让来访的客人留下纪念或者感想的册子，但是果然也还是抵挡不过爱情的力量，心心一样的符号占据了大部分的内容。情侣们在任何地方都表达对彼此的爱意，无论在哪，无论何时。  
其中有大笔一挥几乎沾满了整页的名字的字，而跟在旁边的名字却又规规矩矩的不行。  
也还有看着就像在一起跳舞的一对名字，张扬的写法肆意的很，看来哪怕是纸上也无法抵抗这对恋人的性格发挥。  
哪怕只是爱情的留言册，仔细看的话也能感觉到恋人们彼此之间的不同。不是什么有趣的东西，但也并非像往常那样觉得一切都那么无趣。  
就在贝克曼无奈笑着摇摇头准备合上的时候，红色的留言笔忽然地闯入了视线。  
贝克曼的手停了下来。  
他的视线被那红色牢牢地吸引住了。  
接下来的一切连贝克曼自己都说不清楚，他翻开名册仔细地选择了有写着密密麻麻的文字的一页，又伸手拿住了那只笔。  
笔尖落在纸张上最偏僻的角落上，一气呵成地迅速滑过几笔，字符很快地连成一个名字。  
【香克斯&】  
不，这不是我想写的，贝克曼对自己说。  
为什么要写下一个同学的名字？为什么要写下那个当面都没有说过几次话的人的名字？  
没有人可以回答贝克曼的疑问。总之不行。  
如果万一被香克斯看到了会怎么样？他也在这座城市，太尴尬了，赶紧涂掉……  
然而似乎带着消灭对方的气势的笔却又在“香克斯”的上方猛地停下，贝克曼鬼使神差地又在后面接着写上了一个名字。  
【香克斯&贝克曼】  
贝克曼瞪着并列在一起的名字，当耳边好像终于又响起了模糊的雨声时，他终于回过了神来似的把笔快速地放回去，合上名册，像是落荒而逃一样离开了桌子。  
打开伞冲进漫天大雨的一瞬间，贝克曼又忽然觉得安心了起来，其实应该没多大关系。  
这座城市这么大，而他写下的字那么小，就像他自己都不曾明白的自己的心情一样，小到那么小，根本无迹可寻。  
香克斯不可能会发现的。

* * *

9.  
到补习班的时候，贝克曼并没有看到香克斯。只有一瞬间，贝克曼甚至怀疑香克斯发给自己的邮件是在欺骗自己。但下一秒他又将这种怀疑抛之脑后，香克斯并不是这样子的人。  
不过也许香克斯已经决定去上大学了。说到底那么优秀的人，选择再补习一年才奇怪吧。  
让失落迅速被遗忘的另一个原因来源于贝克曼踏进教室的时候居然发现了亚索普。  
看来亚索普的临时努力并没有取得什么有意思的成效。果然学习这种事情还是相对比较公平。  
和老样子一样，贝克曼选择了亚索普旁边的座位。似乎和以前一样，除了教室的大小有点变化以外，同桌也仍然是亚索普，而除亚索普以外的其他人对于贝克曼来说依旧都是一样的……不认识的陌生人。  
中午休息的时候，两个并没有事先准备午餐的人朝着街道上的便利店走去。  
和正规的学校不同，补习的学校并没有那么严格，出来上课的时间以外学生都拥有十分绝对的自由。  
“真是奇怪，我们之间的缘分到底是什么缘分啊？”  
亚索普喝完手里的酸奶，将盒子准确地扔进了远在墙角的可回收垃圾桶。贝克曼手里的盒子跟在后面也被准确地扔了进去。  
他俩曾经在一次射击游戏中比拼过，两个人拿着玩具枪几乎击中了摆在架子上的所有玩具。  
直到老板铁青着脸色把战利品给了两人，谁的“狙击术”更胜一筹也仍然没得出结果。  
“不知道。”贝克曼想也没想地回答了亚索普的问题。  
亚索普“噗嗤”地笑了一声，他站起来，将双手交叉在脑后走出了便利店。贝克曼并肩和他一起走着，手里拿着还没吃完的半块咖喱面包。  
“听说我们班是最差的耶，”亚索普边走边分享着自己得到的情报信息，“几乎都是我们这种最差的学生在一起，聚集了几十个这样的差生的班级，一年后真的有人会考上大学吗？”  
贝克曼嚼着面包，没有对这个问题表示一点兴趣。  
亚索普本来也没指望得到回应，自顾自地接着说道：“收了一堆我们这样的垃圾，我们考不上，学校也根本不可能收到家长们丰厚的酬礼啊？他们到底怎么盈利？”  
面包里的咖喱馅儿已经被贝克曼咬完了，皱着眉盯着剩下的硬硬的面包边，贝克曼停下脚步走向街道一旁的垃圾桶。  
“贝克曼——你吃的什么啊？”  
询问的声音是从身后传来的，听起来似乎有点远。亚索普似乎很闲，询问的声音听起来简直调皮的可以。  
秉持着母亲教训的“不可浪费食物”原则，将最后一点面包边叼进嘴里，把食物袋子丢进垃圾桶以后贝克曼才回头。  
“我说你怎么回事……”贝克曼下意识地转身带着点无奈回应着，然而当看清楚问自己的人是谁后他闭上了嘴。  
香克斯正站在离贝克曼十几米远的地方的一个台阶上，冲贝克曼挥舞着双手。  
尽管明明并没有分开很久，甚至前几天他们还在用邮件聊天，但是像现在这种香克斯的眼里只看到自己的情况还是很少。  
不，也许不是很少，大概还是自第一次认识以来的第二次。  
贝克曼眯着眼睛看着站在阳光下的香克斯默默想着。  
“贝克曼——！”香克斯边笑边挥着双手打招呼，和贝克曼记忆中一样他整个眼睛都笑得眯了起来，似乎一副和老朋友重逢似的开心。  
“你刚刚吃了什么呀？”  
贝克曼听到了加速的心跳声在耳边似乎越来越响，他抿了抿嘴，想说什么却不知道又该说什么。  
香克斯放下双手，似乎也没有太在意贝克曼的沉默，他将被风吹乱的头发从眼睛前面用手指撩到一边。  
“我的班级就在你隔壁哦，贝克曼！你要和我一起加油哦！”  
香克斯笑着又挥了挥手做了个拜拜的手势，转完身又顺着台阶往上走了。  
贝克曼皱着眉看着那个消失在台阶上方的背影，刚想张口的时候正好肩膀被人拍了几下。  
贝克曼转过头。  
亚索普站在一旁，露出一副难以言喻的表情看他。  
贝克曼挑眉，“怎么了，你这表情想说什么？”  
“没什么，”亚索普的雷鬼头还是和之前一样，他不解地摸了摸自己脑袋上的辫子，问出了一个问题，“你说，香克斯为什么只和你打招呼啊？”  
贝克曼露出一个和亚索普一样的疑问脸。  
亚索普耸耸肩。“我从刚才就站在你身后了，他就好像没看见我一样，以前也总是这样。这次是直接忽略我了，为什么每次都那么在意你啊？为什么啊？”  
贝克曼被问得一愣，下意识摇摇头，“我也不知道。”  
“我就是好奇为什么。”深知好友性格的亚索普当然不会怀疑什么贝克曼在隐瞒什么，他朝着回校的方向侧了侧头，“我们回去吧。”  
“好。”  
贝克曼点点头，只是朝着早已经消失了红发少年的方向看了一眼，那里已经空荡荡的除了一片阳光外什么都没有了。

* * *

10.  
虽然香克斯说着与贝克曼是隔壁班，但是也不知道为什么贝克曼却从来没有碰到过他。  
偶尔有那么几次，贝克曼经过长廊的时候想要透过窗户往里面看看，探寻的视线却被挡在窗户上的贴纸挡住了。  
贝克曼的手机也没有再收到过任何来自那个地址的邮件。  
明明是那么耀眼的红色，却像是在贝克曼的人生中抹去了存在感。  
忙碌中的时间总是匆匆忙忙，很快就迎来了第一次模拟考试。  
按亚索普的说法，照看着一堆垃圾学生的班主任却依然有着温柔的地方，年过五十的男人将每个学生的成绩打印在小纸条上分发给了相应的人。  
贝克曼看着纸条上的20挑了下眉。一旁凑过来的亚索普也露出一个惊讶的表情。  
补习班开始时名次还是倒数的贝克曼在经过短短的两三月努力后，他的排位已然可以进入班级的中等偏上了。  
亚索普吐了吐舌头留下一句“不愧是你”又坐了回去。  
也许对努力的学生很不公平，但是确实世界上是有聪明与愚笨之分的。贝克曼恰好属于聪明人。只要他愿意，他确实可以很快地赶超一部分人。  
老师站在讲台上扫视了一眼台下神态各异的学生们，神神秘秘的笑了笑。他站起来把教室门打开，也不知道是巧合还是算计，门一刚打开，大声的朗读声从隔壁那个传说中最优秀的班传了过来。  
隔壁班的老师嗓门也是十分洪亮，通过空气清晰的传过来的声音内容也显得十分清楚。  
包括贝克曼在内的每一位学生都瞬间明白了自己老师的用意。  
那声音正在朗读学生的成绩，从名次到每一个科目的具体分数，详无遗漏。  
捏着印有自己成绩纸条的双手顿了下来，贝克曼低着头眼神落到了眼前的课本，然而眼神却没有焦点。  
想要听到香克斯的名字，贝克曼有那么一点点期待着。  
贝克曼的每一分每一寸的注意力都被隔壁老师的声音所吸引，然而当终于听清楚老师的声音时，那宣告成绩的“朗读”已经进入了尾声。  
香克斯的成绩肯定是名列前茅的，不可能在最后。  
就在贝克曼收回心神的一瞬间，讲台上传来了讲话声。  
“同学们啊，你们听到了吗？”  
老师的手指轻轻地敲了敲讲桌，微弱的声音却在寂静的教室里显得十分响亮。  
他满意地看到了自己的行为收到了想要的效果，“隔壁班在念成绩，我不会这么做，因为我怕伤你们自尊心；隔壁老师可以，因为他们班都是好成绩。刚刚听到了吗？”  
“最后一名，”老师的语气带着笑意，又带着震慑，每一个字落在贝克曼的耳朵里都像是惊雷，“比我们班第一名还要好上那么一点。”  
“当然啊我也不是想要打击你们，努力是一定会有所收获的……”  
剩下的话贝克曼已经没有听到了。  
只剩下那几个字在他的脑海里打着转。像是咒语一样不愿消散。  
【最后一名比我们班第一名还要好。】看到成绩的一瞬时的喜悦忽然荡然无存，消失地飞快。  
贝克曼的心像是从天上忽然就被绑上了千斤重的石头，一路往水下沉下去，甚至不知道底在哪里，就只是那么一直沉了下去。  
“哗啦——”  
贝克曼把成绩单揉成一团扔到垃圾袋子里，趴着了桌上。  
他们班只要不捣乱老师是不管的，贝克曼趴着想，而且大概无论花多长时间无论付出多少努力，自己也不可能比隔壁班最差的人好吧。  
明明中学名列前茅的自己已经不知何时变成了这样，自己不努力的时间别人却在努力，被拉开的距离大概再也没办法补上了。  
也就是说……再也没机会赶上香克斯了。

* * *

11.  
就像小船再一次失去了灯塔，对什么都没兴趣的贝克曼又一次失去了兴趣。  
不用认真学习的日子就在浑浑噩噩中迅速流逝。  
就算是这样，面临即将快到来的又一次全国大考，贝克曼也感受到了压力。  
尽管进入了冬季，贝克曼也依旧如同往常一样换上了运动服，将平时散着的长发束到一起绑到脑后，换上跑鞋，出门进行唯一一项坚持下来了的事情——夜跑。  
就在家附近的学校在晚上也依然提供小小的操场供学生使用，贝克曼迅速融入夜色中，加入了不少学生正在跑步的行列中。  
大概只有这时候浓烈的黑色可以使焦躁的心安静下来，将所有一切都投入这黑暗之中。  
也许是学校的温柔和体贴，不给开灯的小操场被朦朦胧胧的月色所覆盖。就像在一片迷雾之中，唯有天上那轮明月似乎让人看到一点方向。  
除了明月还有什么能驱散这浓浓黑暗驱散这深深迷茫呢？  
贝克曼不知道，他只知道向前奔跑，一直向前奔跑。也不知道是不是错觉，这漆黑之中他似乎听到了同样气喘吁吁的声音，很熟悉。  
心不妙地狂跳起来，贝克曼的脚步下意识停了下来，等那声音从身边跑远他又才动起来。  
又跑了大概几百米的时候，忽然不知道为什么远处传来一阵笑声，那笑声像是一群人忽然炸开了似的，来的突然，晃着神的贝克曼被惊了一下，就在他下意识回头看的时候正好撞上了迎面跑过来的人。  
那人反应也快，快速地伸手……刚好拉住了本的手腕子，两人都被撞的往后退了一步，还好都稳住了没人摔倒。  
黑乎乎的一片，看不清对方到底是谁，贝克曼就感觉到对方似乎有点在笑的意思。  
抱歉的声音还未出口，对方已经先笑嘻嘻地开口了。  
“不好意思，你没事儿吧？”  
是香克斯。  
尽管已经快一年没有听到他的声音，但是贝克曼依旧能迅速地辨认出来。  
就像触电了似的，贝克曼的身体从原地飞快开始反应，脚步已经先于大脑开始行动，每一步都像在逃离危险一样，目标是黑暗中的操场中唯一还有光亮的地方——亮着路灯的门口。  
风声从耳边呼过，贝克曼甚至不知道自己跑什么，在躲什么。  
为什么要跑？贝克曼自己也不没有答案。  
但是现在不想听见那个声音。贝克曼一路跑回了家，再也没去过夜跑。

* * *

12.  
考试结束的那一天晚上，贝克曼拒绝了亚索普出去狂欢庆祝的邀请。  
将自己埋在被子里以后，出于某种奇妙的原因贝克曼第一次掉了眼泪，大概真的有什么彻底结束了。  
从房间出来去洗手间的时候，假装与他偶遇在走廊的父母并没有对儿子红了的眼睛发表任何疑问。父亲只是看了一眼贝克曼，问了一句要打算补习吗。  
“不了。”贝克曼摇摇头，他已经明白了有些距离早已拉开，再也不可能赶上。  
放榜那天贝克曼并没有去学校。只是通过电话和老师联系以后，正如贝克曼提前预想的一样，确实又是一次榜上无名。  
就在挂电话前，贝克曼终于将在舌头上来回转了几圈的话问出了口。  
“请问下隔壁班的情况如何呢？”  
电话那边的老师倒是没有多想，“听说前几名上了名校，就连最后一名也成绩很不错可以上个好大学。”  
贝克曼点了点头，“嗯，那挺好的。”  
“本同学，你还有什么想问的吗？”老师似乎察觉到了什么，在电话那头主动地开口问道。  
“……”贝克曼最终摇了摇头，“不，没什么。谢谢老师一年来的照顾，再见。”  
等对方将电话挂掉，贝克曼终于又一次打开了邮箱。  
已经一年多来，没有收到过陌生的邮件了。手机里也没有存储过任何过往邮箱。就连点开回收站，也因为时间太久，里面没有任何留存记录了。  
好像之前的那些联络都只是幻觉而已。  
是幻觉吗？  
和选择去读私立大学的亚索普不一样，贝克曼出乎所有人意料的选择去攻读护理专业。  
作为男性却选择当一名护士，对于大部分人来说很难以理喻，甚至包括贝克曼的父母。  
贝克曼用这样的理由说服了他们。  
“我觉得我的这种性格很适合，我对他人没有兴趣，也对自己没有兴趣。我没有想过为自己而活，所以如果能在活着的时间里帮助到别人也挺好的。”  
看着坐在对面沉默着的父母脸上露出了惊愕的神色，贝克曼抿了抿嘴。  
他知道父母一定会同意的。那句影响贝克曼人生的“没有兴趣”第一次从他口里说出来。父母这十几年惴惴不安的感情一定也得到了确认吧。  
真的对一切都不感兴趣的儿子第一次公开承认了这件事情。  
然后这样的儿子有了想要做的事情。

* * *

13.  
正如贝克曼对自己的了解一样，也正如他一如既往开始使用优秀冷静的大脑就会得到回报一样，一旦制定方向就绝不停下脚步，三年时间贝克曼脚踏实地的学习了各种知识。  
以优异的成绩得到中级执业证书的同时也顺利得到了老师的推荐，贝克曼成功的进入了一家公立医院进行工作。  
就在熟悉工作的时候，贝克曼接到了很久没有联系的亚索普的视频电话。  
看着手机屏幕上一如既往的梳着雷鬼头的男人，贝克曼难得的感到一丝熟悉感。  
可能也许无论时间流逝，大概这个好友却永远不会改变吧。  
“听说高中同学要开个聚会，你去吗？”亚索普问道。  
过往的事情似乎都已经远去，贝克曼费力地着想了想才回道：“……我去干什么？除了你我也不认识其他人了。”  
亚索普挑起嘴角，“嗯说什么呢？你不是喜欢香克斯吗？不去看看嘛？”  
亚索普在屏幕里那头似乎对着手机操作几下，贝克曼的手机振动了一下，一张照片从那头传了过来。  
“难得我想着你喜欢他，我还保存了香克斯前几天放出来的照片呢。”  
伴随着落入视线的照片，似乎远去的记忆又重新清晰了起来。  
一个张开了的香克斯出现在放大的照片上，和记忆中很像的样貌，但是又很不一样的感觉，已经完全脱离了稚气的脸庞变得棱角分明起来，好像更成熟了。  
只不过笑起来的模样还是和之前一样，照片的香克斯和一个黑发的男人互相搂着肩，还是笑得眼睛都眯了起来。  
“你要不要去看看现在的香克斯，听说混的很好，上了名校，长得也还是很帅哦……”亚索普的声音仍然从听筒里不断地传出来。  
“你从哪看出我喜欢香克斯的？”  
贝克曼回到和亚索普的视频对话画面，打断了越说声音越开心的亚索普。  
亚索普愣住，“……你不是一直喜欢他吗？”  
这下轮到贝克曼真的愣了，“根据我的记忆一直都是香克斯来主动找我的吧，而且我们也没怎么接触过吧，怎么就我喜欢香克斯了？”  
看清楚好友并不是在装傻的亚索普挠了挠头，“反正说不明白，你到底去不去啊？”  
“不去。”贝克曼叹了口气，“我不喜欢香克斯，我也不想去陌生人一堆的同学会。我真的不太记得他们都是谁。不过如果想见面，我们俩个可以单独聚聚。”  
贝克曼的语气丝毫没有任何起伏，淡漠的简直像是在说别人的事情。也不知道是不是在医院工作，亚索普从贝克曼身上真看出了一点“生死面前其他都是小事”的淡然感。  
“好吧，”亚索普点点头，有点讪讪然地接了一句，“那我误会了，白花心思替你留意了。”  
贝克曼无奈地笑了笑。  
虽然最后因为日程问题，贝克曼到最后也没能和亚索普见上一面。  
至于那个同学会后来怎么样，对于贝克曼来说就更不关心了。  
毕竟他依旧对其他事物仍毫无兴趣。

* * *

14.  
接到来自D市的调令的时候，贝克曼实在不敢相信。  
也许是机缘巧合也许是命运使然，总之贝克曼就这么去了国内第一大都市，在赫赫有名的公立医院继续从事着护士工作。  
被女性包围在中央显得尤为特殊的贝克曼似乎并没有意识到自己的不同。  
贝克曼升上自己小组的小组长的那一天，他收到了来自医生、护士们甚至包括多位病人们的祝贺。  
“没有什么特别的，”贝克曼对每一位祝贺自己的人们都做出了回应，礼貌却并不激动，“我只是做了该做的事情。”  
说完的贝克曼理所当然地又拿起了小组的工作日程进行了检查。  
他似乎真的一点都没注意到好几个一旁的小姑娘都偷偷红了脸。  
“组长，要不要和我们下班去喝一杯？”  
几个换好私服的女生站在吸烟室的门口，其中一位长相甜美地的女生站在了贝克曼面前，她正开口邀请着贝克曼。  
今天他们小组刚协助完成了一台时长八小时的外科手术，并且手术取得了成功，大家都很兴奋地打算庆祝一下。  
“我就不去了，”贝克曼将烟头按熄在了烟灰缸，背靠在椅背上抬头看着面前的同事。  
“今天辛苦了，你们去好好庆祝一下吧。”说着他露出一个赞赏的笑脸，“作为新人，你今天也做的特别棒。”  
得到夸奖的女孩子咬了咬唇，尽管耳朵已经红了一半，说话的声音却很坦荡。  
女孩子低着头往前逼近了一步，问道：“组长你是不是有喜欢的人啊？”  
“嗯？”贝克曼完全没有料到会被问到私人问题，愣了一下他才轻声反问道，“没有，但是问这个干什么呢？”  
“那既然你没有恋人，为什么你从来不和我们一起出去啊？”女孩子似乎得到了想要的回答，眼神里充满了开心，“组长也得偶尔给我们一点可趁之机吧。”  
这是一位大胆又可爱的女生，她在勇敢地追求着机会。贝克曼似有一瞬间似乎有一种熟悉的感觉，他好像曾经遇到过如此主动的人。  
女生没有给贝克曼太多的思考时间，“跟我们一起去吧，组长。”  
贝克曼从椅子上站起来，从上往下地看了一眼期待的女生摇了摇头。  
“为什么呀？”女孩子嘟起了嘴，还没毕业只是过来实习的年纪还很年轻，这个动作显得她可爱又纯真。  
贝克曼的心一跳，心脏似乎快速地跳动了起来。  
“……我还没做好准备，突然起来的邀约吓到我了，”贝克曼在女孩失落的眼神里又笑了笑补上一句，“不过如果有下一次，我会跟你们一起去庆祝的。”  
“现在，你们真的该走了。待会儿饭店就都要排队了。”贝克曼露出一个温和的笑脸，深邃的面孔让这个笑容显得可靠又充满安心感。女孩开心地拍了下手。  
“那说定了哦，组长。”  
听着一群女生笑闹着的声音远去，贝克曼坐回椅子上又重新点燃了一支烟。  
急速跳动的心脏似乎在寥寥烟雾中慢慢地回复了平静。那迅速跳动的心究竟是为何这样，贝克曼自己很清楚。  
毕竟他在很多年以后，才弄懂那快速跳跃着的心其实叫做心动。而心动的种种原因之一是因为“喜欢”。  
然而他这一次的心动并不是为了女孩的笑容，而是为了女孩子的话语。  
为什么。  
亚索普也曾问过这一句话。  
似乎随着时间的成长，过去的疑惑都在此刻叠加到了一起，与过去无数个日日夜夜里的贝克曼问自己的“为什么”重叠到了一起。  
像那个女孩问自己的“为什么”一样，他也有好多的问题想要询问。可是怎么问，问谁？  
人能在很久以后去要很多年前的答案吗？  
为什么。  
为什么那个人会主动靠近自己，又主动远去？  
为什么他似乎总是能看到自己？  
为什么和亚索普在一起的自己，他也只看到了自己？  
为什么自己要在博物馆要写下香克斯的名字？  
为什么自己想要看到他，为什么想要躲开他？  
为什么自己要到很久以后才知道那种快速跳跃的心情是什么意思呢。  
为什么。  
有那么几个问题得不到答案，贝克曼也害怕得到答案。  
那一点点小小的期待无数次在深夜里像小火光一样燃起，然后又无数次被他掐灭。  
数年前的疑问，时至今日，仍无答案。  
因为这疑问迟到了很多年。大概在很多年以后，也依旧不会有所答案。

* * *

15.  
在走廊上走了一圈被无数人夸赞新剪的发型十分不错以后，贝克曼将不到肩膀处的头发撇到了耳后。  
原先绑在脑后齐腰长的头发也被咔嚓数刀剪掉了。  
尽管不太明白发型师强烈建议自己换成的灰色发色比原先的黑色好在哪里，不过贝克曼接受了改变。  
是时候做出一个改变了。  
而且也不知道是不是错觉，总觉得换成短发以后脑袋都轻松了很多。  
将迟到了很多年的疑惑抛之脑后，这可能也是轻松的原因之一。  
将新的一天任务分派下去，贝克曼看了一眼最新的通知。  
“新的实习医生下来了？”  
“嗯，”一旁的女生们点了点头，“我们科室大概来了十几位，有几个可能需要和我们小组长期配合。”  
“跟通知的时间也差不多了，我们先过去那边看看。”贝克曼关上通知器接着把它放回胸前的口袋里，“我们去提前认识一下，接下来要共事大半年呢。”  
“一切都听组长的。”  
几个女护士跟在贝克曼后面乖巧地举了举手，一副严肃的表情说话的语气却很调皮。  
“你们啊……”贝克曼摇了摇头，笑着说话的声音却在推开门的那一瞬间顿住了。  
只是一瞬间，诺大的房间里贝克曼一眼就看到了那个人。  
实习医生站在一排，顶着一头似乎永远鲜艳的红色头毛的香克斯正站在队伍末尾处。  
他正靠在旁边一个人的肩膀上嘻嘻哈哈地不知道和人说着什么，然后和那人又一起笑了起来。  
大大的笑容看起来似乎没有任何烦恼，笑着的眼睛也眯了起来，仍然一副开心的不得了的样子。  
心再一次狂跳起来，时隔多年，贝克曼终于又一次感受到了那种熟悉的感觉。  
但已经明白了原因的贝克曼再也不会像当初一样惊慌失措了。  
他伸手推开门，不紧不慢地走进去，在一群人的注视着站直。  
“你们好，我是接下来和你们合作可能最多的护士小组的组长。”  
贝克曼的眼神和香克斯撞到了一起，他并没有打算探究香克斯那一瞬间微妙的眼神里有着什么样的情绪。  
毕竟他对很多事情都不感兴趣，贝克曼将视线移开，冲着所有人点了点头。  
“我叫本贝克曼，和你们都是初次见面，以后请多多指教。”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah，终于完了。  
> 没什么特别想说的了www  
> 这篇青春学生paro就这么结束了。其实私心写到了成年之后。  
> bye


End file.
